A Day With Uncle Augustus
by Dr. Serpico
Summary: Augustus have to play the babysitter for his nephews, while the rest of his family is out for shopping. But is he going to get the job done alone, or he going to need Hazel s help with it?


**Hello Colleagues and Readers, how are you?**

 **Let me introduce you my newest story on TFIOS.**

 **The story bellow, have a pretty basic storyline. It´s take place somewhere after the book/movie and have its scene during the course of one single day at Gus household, in which he and Hazel have to play the babysit to his nephews.**

 **Obviously, no needs to say that nobody dies at the end of the original work.**

 **Well then, i hope you enjoy it.**

 **Have you a delightful reading and a awesome afternoon.**

 **Your Friend**

 **Serpico**

* * *

 **A DAY WITH UNCLE GUS**

When Hazel Grace arrived at her boyfriend´s house that Saturday morning, she found him sitting at his porch, with a long face and his dog Jack lying at his feet. Inquisitive and holding her laugh, she approached cautiously.

''Hey, Augustus, what's the meter? Are you okay?''

''no, I'm not.'' Augustus growled annoyed '' our date went downhill. Martha and Julie had gone shopping with my mom and let me watching the boys''

''and what about your brothers in law?'' Hazel asked

''they went somewhere else with dad and let me for babysit'' Gus growled, but Hazel just laugh in response

''oh, come on Gus, they can't be so…'' Hazel was interrupted, by a loud CRASH coming from inside.

''shit!'' Augustus exclaimed and both he and Hazel ran inside the house

Once stepping into the living room, the teenagers are faced with a huge chaos. The coffee table was upside down, there were also some torn pillows and near the television, Mrs. Waters' crystal vase, are laying on the floor, broken into pieces.

''right'' Augustus said angry ''who is to blame?''

''it was him'' Daniel, Hugo and Fred, the three boys, were playing sword fighting, but when they spot their uncle´s angry face, they hid their Swords behind their back and pointed innocently at each other

''and who will explain to grandma, that her crystal vase broke? '' Augustus asked again, however, the boys were not paying attention, instead they were whispering curious, looking at Hazel

''She´s uncle Gus´s girlfriend'' Daniel whispered

''she´s wearing a funny thing at her nose'' Fred whispered back

''she´s have breasts'' Hugo observed

''okay, guys, that's enough. Help me clean this mess'' he said, but it was too late, his nephews had gone into a run, chasing poor Jack throughout the house.

Then, visibly angry, Augustus apologized to Hazel and went to the kitchen, returning a few minutes later with a broom and a shovel. So he and Hazel spent the next five minutes, cleaning up the mess.

After that obviously, Hazel felt extremely tired and threw herself backyard in the couch, leaving Gus really worried

''sorry babe, I could not deny taking care of my nephews, but now I regret, they are a little pests''

''don't say that, Gus'' Hazel said after recovering some air ''they are just kids, I bet you were just like them, as a child'' she said and Augustus became red as a tomato

In the minutes that followed, Hazel and Gus, remained quiet just sitting on the couch, holding each other and talking, when suddenly, the nephews appeared again and without warning, jumped into Augustus lap, making him groan painfully, when one of the kids hit him accidently right there.

''Uncle Gus, can we play video-games?'' Fred said

''no'' Gus answered

''can we play with your trophies?'' Hugo asked

''of course not'' Gus said again ''what about we just sit and watch TV?'' he said and Hazel noted that her boyfriend wasn't good with kids

''I have an idea'' Hazel said suddenly looking toward Gus ''I know a place somewhere near my house, which has a playground shaped skeleton, ya want to go?''

''COOl, can we go, Uncle Gus?'' Daniel exclaimed

''you can drive us there… and your girlfriend can go to!'' Hugo said

''sure, let's go'' said Gus ''okay for you, Hazel Grace?''

''okay'' Hazel answered

And to the Funky Bones they go. As always Gus drive wildly through the streets, but unlike Hazel (or anyone in their right minds), his nephews loved his drive style.

Once they arrived there, Fred, Hugo and Daniel waste their energy running around, while Hazel and Gus just stayed sitting at the grass, watching them and talking about Augustus epilogue from An Imperial Affliction, which he seriously planned to publish, even without Van Houten´s consent.

After a couple of hours had passed and for Gus relief, the tree boys had lost a large part of all that energy and therefore Augustus decided it was already time for them to go home.

On the way home however, while Hazel and Augustus´s nephews, waiting him to buy his cigarettes at the gas station, Fred surprised Hazel with a question.

''Hazel, did Uncle Gus is angry with you too?'' he asked

''what?'' Hazel asked king of confused, looking at her boyfriend´s nephews' trough the rearview mirror

'' You see, Uncle Gus is very angry, I do not think he likes us'' Daniel said

'' and he gets sick all the time, I think that's why he's angry. '' Hugo agreed ''I have a friend in my school who is lack school all the time because he´s sick. '' the boy said '' Sometimes, when he returns to school, he gets withdrawn and fight with everyone, just like Uncle Gus''

''that´s why grandma and grandpa spend much more time with him then with us'' Fred finished.

Upon hearing that, Hazel kind of felt sorry for the boys. It was true, Gus was the best boyfriend in the world and a great friend to Isaac, but when it came to his nephews, he was not very patient, perhaps that was why they did not respect Gus and only saw him as an older boy whose attention they had to share with their grandparents

''be cool with your uncle guys'' Hazel said amicably '' he is very fond of you, I'm sure that you guys spend enough time with him, you guys will see how cool he is'' she said, but stopped, when they saw Gus coming back.

When they got home a few minutes later however, Fred, Hugo and Daniel, seemed to have forgotten the advice that Hazel had given them and returned to the rowdy boys ever, running from one side to the other and thus annoying the boring Uncle Augustus.

Trying to work around the situation however, in order to leave Gus less angry, Hazel suggested that the boys choose any film of Augustus Collection to watch while she and Gus, bake a cake for lunch.

While making the cake in the quiet of the kitchen, Hazel decided to tell Augustus about the small talk she had with his nephews at the gas station and suggested that Gus, to change the image of the annoying uncle he represented, he should spend more time with the three kids.

''I'm annoying, because I'm a teenage'' Gus tried to defend himself

''to me? Of course not, you´re the most interesting man I ever know, but your nephews think otherwise and I think if you spend more time with then, doing boys things, they would turn you into their hero''

''why you always have to be right Hazel Grace?'' Gus asked giving her a kiss

''because I'm a girl and girls are always right''

''Ah! Hazel Grace, I forgot to tell you the news'' he said suddenly

''news, what news? I hope to be good news!'' she said, placing a spoon of chocolate in his mouth

''my sister Julie is going to have another baby, a girl this time'' he said ''that's why she gone shopping with my mom and Martha, they gone to buy baby´s stuff''

''how cute, they already choose the name?'' Hazel asked

''yep! She´s going to be called Hazel Aimee Peterson; Peterson is Chris surname''

''Hazel? After me?''

''indeed. And Aimee after my deceased stepmom, AKA Julie´s deceased mom and dad´s first wife''

'' I'm flattered, Augustus, but why your sister wanted to put my name on her daughter? ''

'' is simple Hazel Grace! She wanted to honor the girl who saved her baby brother´s life and I agree totally with my big sis''

''okay, but I didn't save your life, Augustus, the doctors did''

''of course you did, Hazel, if not for you, I would not be here now. This, simply because we love each other and our love is stronger than anything. And rest assured, that I would do the same for you.''

To be honest Gus was half right; what saved him in his last minute of life was the same drug that's saved Hazel in her last minute of life, Phalanxifor. However, Hazel´s dedication toward Augustus during his convalescence, did he improve quickly. Of course, they were not yet free of the cancer, but being both again in the 50/50, it was a big step for this, despite the consequences.

''yeah, I told you Augustus Waters, you´re the star-crossed love of my life and I couldn't let you go, so easily'' she said and they were about to kiss, when they head an disgusting ''EW'' coming from the doorstep, it was Daniel who had come to call then.

''ok, that's enough!'' Gus limp toward his nephew and lead him back to the living room ''let's stay right here and wait for Ms. Hazel to finish the cake''

From where Hazel was standing in the kitchen, she could perfectly watch the conversation between Gus and his nephews. The older boy placed the 3 kids sit in the couch and stayed there looking at them

''Uncle Gus, why are you so angry with us?'' asked Daniel

''I'm not angry with anyone'' Gus said kind of confused ''I just wish you guys to behave yourselves''

''do you still love us?'' Hugo asked

''of course I love you guys, I couldn't have asked for better nephews, but still, you guys need to behave''

''are you going to be sick again Uncle Gus?'' Fred´s question broke Augustus heart and he look towar5d Hazel for help, but she turn around, pretending she wasn't listening

''well, I will try not to'' he said ''but if I get sick, I will have you guys to cheer me up, right? Now, you three stay here and let me help Ms. Hazel at the kitchen'' he said walking out the room

''congratulation, Augustus Waters'' Hazel joked

''you´re right Hazel, I think I have to change my way of act with the boys'' he smiled, kissing her

The rest of that Saturday, Augustus could tell it was plausibly fun. Along with his nephews and the girl he loved, they spent the day joking around, watching movies and eating cake. He even played hide and seek with the boys, while Hazel sits on the couch, watching everything and laughing nonstop.

In the late afternoon, when Augustus family returned home, they were met with a peculiar scene. Gus and Hazel were lying on the sofa, one in each other's arms, while the boys were lying scattered on the floor, all sleeping

''Hazel, my dear'' Mrs. Waters said placing a gentle hand in Hazel´s shoulder and waking both of them in the process ''I can´t believe Augustus call you to help him watch the boys'' she said in a mixture of embarrassment and disapproval

''hi to you too, mom'' he said

'' he didn't'' Hazel gasped uncomfortably '' I arrived by surprise and he said he was babysitting the boys '' she answered quickly and gasped again

''and they behave, Gus?'' David asked

''yeah! like angels'' the teenage said in ironic tone and everyone laughed

''okay them. Hazel, are you going to join us for dinner?'' Mr. Waters asked

''no, unfortunately this time I'll have to decline the invitation. '' She said ''the oxygen tank is half empty and I need to go home reset it, before I have problems''

''oh, no problems dear!'' Mrs. Waters smiled

''come on Hazel Grace, I will take you to your home'' Gus smiled

''okay then, bye everyone and Julie, congratulations for the baby, Augustus told me that''' she said shaking hands with Julie and walking away with Gus

The road toward the Lancaster Household was silent, since Hazel was a little trouble breathing and talking would only worsening her condition.

''Ok, Hazel Grace?'' he asked, parking his car in front of her house

''ok, but better I reset Phillip soon, before I get more problems'' she said, giving him a kiss

''sorry for today Hazel Grace, I should have told you I was taking care of my nephews''

''don't worry about that babe, I had such a wonderful day today, we should do it more times.''

''okay, maybe. Hey, let's go out for a movie tomorrow?'' Gus asked and for a second Hazel stay silent, thinking

''I would love to, but i´m also think you should spend your day with your family as well, they almost lost you and since we are not yet cancer free, I think we should have some time alone with our families to enjoy them better, while we can'' Hazel explain ''Besides, if you follow my advice and spend more time with the boys, I'm sure that they will see you as the best uncle in the world. ''

'' that's why I love you, Hazel Grace, you always can say wise things.'' He said with a kiss ''now you better go, I will send you a messenger later, I love you''

''I love you too'' Hazel answered, going inside her house, while watching her beloved Gus driving away, looking forward to seeing him again as soon as she could.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Thank you very much for reading this story, i hope you all have enjoyed.**

 **Now, i don´t know if it left me impolite, but may i ask you to leave a Review? I would love to read your opinion about my story.**

 **Yours**

 **Serpico**


End file.
